Life in Soul Society
by Koeigirl
Summary: What's life like in Soul Society when they don't hunt Hollows?


**Life in Soul Society**

**I don't need to mention a disclaimer, it's so obvious.**

**Captain's mission part I**

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th squad and the head of the noble Kuchiki clan…He had a wife who died several years ago, and all he has now is a younger adoptive sister, Rukia.

"Ah, what a fine morning!" Rukia exclaimed enthusiastically as the sun rose behind the hills. She ran up the stairs to the second floor to wake her brother. Byakuya always enjoyed sleeping late…so usually he needs someone to be his 'alarm clock'. "Byakuya nii-sama!" Rukia called out as she entered his room. A piece of crumpled paper was tossed at her head. She pouted at her brother and scolded, "Time to wake up! You've got an important mission today remember?"

The sleepy one got up in a sudden motion as he heard his sister's words. "Right." he jumped out of bed and rushed to prepare himself, changing into his captain's clothes. Today's a big day for all Gotei's 13 captains. They all will be assigned to a special mission for only those worthy can survive! "Eat as much as you want, you're gonna need the energy for this mission."

Byakuya gulped down every single food on the table until he could eat no more. He was as stuffed as one of Rukia's teddy bears and felt totally ready for the big day. On the way to Soul Society, Byakuya met up with Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Soi Fong, and other Shinigami captains.

-------------

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." The captain of the 1st squad, Genryuusai Yamamoto, greeted as everyone began arriving in the area. "As you all know, today we have a very important event…"

All Shinigamis kept silent, eager to hear about the mission. "Today…"the captain continued. "We will have…a sports competition!" Every single one of the shinigami left their mouth hung wide-open when they heard this.

"Sir, did you just say…a sports competition?" Captain of the 7th squad, Kyoraku questioned, stupefied by his words.

"Indeed! In the real world, humans seem to hold competitions sometimes to test each others' might and will of teamwork. I've never seen you all work well together, so this mission might be useful for you."

Byakuya's eyes were widened; all this time he's been waiting for a great mission and this is it? He felt like collapsing and screaming out loud but he managed to hold on. "First challenge is, running race! Let's see who the faster runner in here is."

All captains gathered in the starting line and waited for the signal. Officer of the 4th squad, Hanatarou, launched the fireworks borrowed from the Shiba clan as a signal to begin. The competitors darted past the audience, who were other Shinigamis by the way, trying to overtake their opponents. Byakuya and Kempachi were glaring at each other with fiery eyes, running WAY ahead of everyone. They pushed their shoulders against each others', trying hard to get ahead. The other captains watched in surprise as the two leading competitors left a trail of smoke as they both proceeded. "Whoa, Byakuya-taichyo sure knows how to run!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th squad exclaimed as he passed by Captain Komamura.

The finish line was close! Byakuya was not going to let Kempachi take all the glory, so he began to shunpo towards the finish line. "HEY! YOU CHEATER!" Kempachi shouted angrily, and then used shunpo to keep up with him as well.

"WAIT! NO FAIR!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, gasping for breath in between. He then started using shunpo to go ahead of everyone else. Soon, all the competitors were using this technique! Most of them ended up bumping into each other, flying out of the course. Byakuya could see the finish line right in front of him, he was winning! Suddenly, the remaining captains all crashed into each other and ended up piling right on top of him. Face down with more than ten people lying on his back, Byakuya's touched the finish line with his free hand. "Kuchiki-taichyo wins!" Hanatarou announced. Everyone, even Kenpachi, was moaning in pain as they lay exhausted on top of Byakuya's back.

"Mph…Ph-mph-ph-phoooo… (Get off of me you heavy idiots)" The winner mumbled with his face still flat on the floor. The audience cheered for him, some just waving flags with their favorite captains' logo on it.

--------------

"Well done in the first challenge." Genryuusai praised the captains for their great 'effort'. "Now, on to our next challenge, you get to pick a partner cause' it's the Three-legged race!"

"Th-three-legged…race?" the captains all mumbled as they healed their injuries. "Pick any partner, captains, shinigamis, officers, anyone at all."

For some odd reason, Kempachi picked his little lieutenant, Yachiru. Captain Hitsugaya picked his partner, Matsumoto. Most of them picked their lieutenants and some with other shinigamis. Byakuya looked around the audience and noticed his younger sister waving at him. He nodded in relief and accepted her as his partner. Hanatarou, with the help of other 4th squad members tied the captains and their partner's left-right leg together and formed three-legged competitors. "First one to the finish line without losing their partner is the winner." Genryusai explained as the tying continued. Now everyone knew why Kempachi chose Yachiru…

Rukia felt a bit nervous for her brother was a faster runner than her…what if she falls? She gulped and hoped for the best. "Ready?" Hanatarou started. "Go!" the fireworks were launched high in the sky and let out a perfect explosion. Rukia was about to run but found herself falling on her back, dragged along the ground roughly by her rather strong brother. She wasn't the only one though; more than five other captains were dragging their helpless partners along the whole race.

"OW OW OW!" Shuhei shouted in pain as little stones from the ground scratched his skin. Of all the people in Soul Society, why did Ukitake pick him? Back on the field, Rukia's eyes widened as she saw a basketball-sized rock right ahead of Byakuya and her. "Oh hell NO!"

BONK! She was knocked out cold right in the head by the solid object while Byakuya leaped gracefully over it. Kempachi and Yachiru had no problem because the little one could just hold onto her captain's leg while he does all the running. What a cheater. "AAAAHHH!!!" Byakuya gained more speed as he came closer to the lead place. Kempachi told Yachiru to hold on because he's about to go a higher speed. The two of them were so busy fighting that they didn't realize Hitsugaya using his Bankai form to fly to the finish line with Matsumoto on his back. "And the winner is, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Hanatarou announced. Byakuya and Kempachi crashed into each other after losing their focus because of the report.

-In the medical tent-

"How'd you get such a wound?" a medic asked Rukia after seeing a serious cut across her forehead.

"Blame my brother and the other captains." She replied, allowing the medic to wrap a bandage around the wound. She pointed at the other shinigami volunteers who shared the same fate as her. Renji had a huge pack of ice cubes placed on his head; he was hit by his partner's foot many times. (Lol)

-Back outside-

"Congratulations to Hitsugaya-taichyo, for winning the second round." Genryuusai continued. "Off to the next one then."

Byakuya now had a bandage on his forehead because of the crash from the three-legged race. It wasn't as bad as the other's. "The next challenge is…Shinigami Hamsterball!"

A rather eerie silence filled the air of the competitors as the next competition was announced. Soi Fong, captain of the 2nd squad, protested against the silly match. "Why do we even have to participate? We're supposed to be hunting Hollows, not goof off in a silly competition!"

"Ah, this is why I brought one today!" Genryuusai chuckled. A huge, steel cage was pulled out to the field by several helpers. In it, was a large sphere-shaped object that sat there quietly like a regular ball. The captains all looked at it curiously, but ignored it as it did nothing but lay silent. Hanatarou helped them get into the human-sized hamsterballs and prepared for the third match. The steel cage was left behind the competitors as they stood by in the starting line. The fireworks launched; before they even began, spikes burst out from the sides of the sphere and broke out of the cage. It was no regular sphere, it was a Hollow!!!

"WHOAAAA! GO GO GO!" Hitsugaya screamed, running fast in his hamsterball. The Hollow rolled after each competitor as they desperately rushed to the finish line. Byakuya could only think about escaping at that time but that only made him more exhausted.

-At the finish line-

"Sir, don't you think you're going a little too hard on them?" Renji asked.

Genryuusai let out an old giggle and replied, "Nonsense. Besides, when was the last time them captains engaged an activity together?"

"Hey, you're right! I just hope they make it out ALIVE."

To Be Continued.

LOL…I suck at this kind of stories.


End file.
